Identity
by Spikeworshiper
Summary: One night eleven people are stuck at a motel and there's a murderer on the loose. Which one of them is it? (Rated for language and violence)
1. 11 Guests

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' or the movie 'Identity', so please don't sue me.__

* * *

_When I was going up the stairs_

_I met a man who wasn't there._

_He wasn't there again today_

_I wish, I wish, he'd go away._

* * *

Yami sat in the driver's seat of the long, black limo, watching the rain streak down the windshield. In the back seat, he could hear his passenger talking loudly on her cell phone. His passenger was none other than Shizuka, the famous actress, and by the sounds of things, she was in a heavy argument with her agent. Yami tried to ignore her and looked down to put in a tape, missing the figure standing in the middle of the road.

* * *

It happened so suddenly. One minute, Mokuba was playing an imitating game with his sister-in-law, the next, everybody was screaming. He had smiled, she smiled. He had pressed his hand against the glass, so did she. He had moved back, so did she. The only difference was that while he stayed warm in the car, she was hit by an oncoming car from out of nowhere.

From the car, Mokuba heard his brother's screams penetrate the air. He couldn't look at what had happened, so instead he curled up in the back seat and tried to concentrate on something different.

* * *

Otogi was bored out of his mind. There was nothing for him to do. It was raining outside, and the motel had no guests. There were a good twelve rooms, but no one in them. Duke contemplated going to bed, but sighed. He was there to serve. Someone could still show up, after all.

Sure, his motel wasn't as luxurious as others, but it was in a great position, in a big desert between Domino City and some other towns. Otogi decided to stay and wait for another hour, before he would haul himself up to bed. He'd been doing this for years, after all, ever since-

Something in Otogi's mind told him to shut up. He shouldn't be thinking about that now. It was in the past. His thoughts cleared at the right time, to, because no sooner had he begun concentrating on his job again, then a large group of people ran in from the rain.

Otogi's gaze first settled on a family, a man and a little boy. Then he saw the body. He didn't know whether the wife was still alive; all he could see was blood. Then the man looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

"There was an accident. We had an accident."

* * *

Yami burst in after the man. He had given them a ride here, in the hopes of finding a phone. His employer wasn't too happy, but it was the least he could do, considering the fact that he had run over the man's wife.

"We need to use your phone. It's an emergency."

"Of course. It's right here," the manager stuttered. Picking it up, Yami's hopes rose, but not for long. The manager placed the phone back on the hook, then turned towards Yami.

"Sometimes when it rains, the phone dies..."

Yami couldn't believe he was doing this, but no sooner had the man told him he was out at the limo, stealing his employers cellphone. It was dead. 'Shit, I am having the worst fucking luck in the world today,' Yami thought to himself.

* * *

"You need to stay here, Ms. I have to go find some help," Shizuka heard her limo driver say, but she refused to listen. She had paid him a great deal of money to get her to Domino City that night, and she wasn't about to spend even more money –though she had plenty of it- to spend the night at a crappy hotel.

"I'm not staying here! Are you out of your mind?" She was even more surprised when he picked her up and practically tossed her inside, along with all her bags. He then proceeded to drive away in the limo to god know's where. Who knew these days if she'd ever see him again?

* * *

Mai hated the rain now more then she ever had in her life. In fact, thinking about everything that had happened to her in the past hour, she hated it more then everything. Even more then the time she forced herself to make a whip cream birthday cake on a man's chest. Okay...maybe not, but it was close.

It had all started on her escape from Domino. She was heading back to Osaka, when it had started to rain. Not that that bothered her. She had driven in the rain before. The trouble had all started when Mai tried to cross one road, only to find it completely flooded. She had then proceeded to smash her car into a pole, killing it. So here she was, standing, drenched, in the pouring rain waiting for a car to come. Not that she saw that happening anytime in the near future.

Mai had never driven this way before, but from the looks of things, this was a pretty rural area. All she needed was a nice driver, that was all. If it was a stubborn guy, she could even bang a ride out of him. She'd had tons of practice, after all. Just then, she saw headlights in the distance.

* * *

"God, Jou! Do you always have to stop for every pretty girl you see?" asked Anzu, clearly annoyed that her beloved husband was stopping yet again. In truth, she was anxious to get back to Domino. Her parents had sounded quite angry on the phone, but then again, who wouldn't?

Jou wouldn't listen to her. Instead, he pulled right up to the woman. Anzu quickly looked her up and down. She was wearing red leather. 'Great. All we need. A prostitute having a ride with us.'

Sure enough, soon the bitch was in the front seat, next to her husband, thanking him endlessly. That was, until she saw where he was headed.

"It's all flooded that way," she told him. This news pissed Jou off, and Anzu could tell.

"Fuck! Why do I always have to have the worst fucking luck ever!" he started screaming, then drove straight into the large puddle of water.

"Great. Just fucking great," Jou kept screaming. Anzu plugged her ears, like she always did.

* * *

Yami continued driving towards the direction he thought was Domino City. He was concentrating hard, and almost missed the three people standing on the side of the road. He pulled up where they were.

"Can you please help us!" one girl asked. He nodded and the three of them hopped in the car. He started continuing when the girl next to him stopped him.

"It's flooded. A dead end."

Yami sighed, turned the limo around and drove back to the motel.

* * *

Otogi was switching from staring out the window to looking at the limp form of the man's, Kaiba Seto, wife. He was holding her, and the little boy was just staring someplace in space. Looking out the window again, Otogi wondered how soon it would be until Yami returned, hopefully with some help.

Just then, he saw headlights in the distance, and the sounds of a car pulling in. Yami jumped out first, and was followed by three other people. Otogi's hopes sank; none of them looked like any medical people. There was a young couple, and a girl.

"You brought back a hooker?" he joked, and received a scowl from the woman.

"I'd like to get a room for the night," she asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't rent rooms by the hour."

"Ha ha, very funny," the lady spat out.

The two were interrupted by the sounds of another car. Looking out the window, Otogi saw a police car and he felt his pulse start to race. 'Relax, buddy. There's no way they could know.'

* * *

Officer Bakura stepped out of the cop car, trying to remain cool and casual. Looking around, he decided that this group of people were a bunch of suckers. They wouldn't suspect a thing, even if it jumped up and bit them on the nose. One of the men there, a tall guy with black hair tied back in a ponytail, tried to be as official-looking as possible.

"Are you the manager?" asked Bakura. "I'm Officer Bakura. I'm transporting a prisoner here. The roads are all flooded and I could use a room."

The man nodded and led him to a desk. There were quite a few people here. A young couple; a woman who looked like a hooker; a famous actress; another man; a family; him and his prisoner; and the motel manager.

One of the men coughed, then started to speak.

"I don't think anyone's leaving here tonight."


	2. The First Murder

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' or 'Identity'.

_Thank you to the three people who reviewed! I love you all, author to fan!_

twilight eyes 8120 _ I thought about what you said and changed the rating to R, just in case. There's not much language in this chapter, but I did it to be safe. It will basically follow the movie, but I have thought of a few twists of my own, so there's still something to look forward to._

Yami No Marik _Thank you. I really enjoyed the movie, although it was very strange!_

Ed.Found.It _Okay, Ema, you cannot insult me about Bakura or my choice of adjectives! But thank you for taking time away from your garlic pig to read my story. (To all readers: Ema is my friend, so ignore anything I say to her that sounds weird or abnormal.)_

* * *

"I don't think we can get out tonight," her limo driver repeated. Shizuka couldn't believe what she was hearing. First, she was being dragged all the way back to Tokyo for a callback she'd already done; then she got to be involved in an accident; followed by an announcement that she had to spend the night at a sleazy hotel.

The other guests went to their rooms. None of them cared that they were spending a night in hell. They were all simply grateful to be out of the rain for awhile. Shizuka couldn't believe it. Even the tall man whose wife lay dying was relatively calm. One of the ladies who had arrived with _her_ driver had said she was a nurse. So far, the lady seemed to be holding on. But for how long? Shizuka didn't care.

Her driver led her to a room and Shizuka complained all the way. She was grateful that when they reached her room, the man handed her her cell-phone, which he had taken earlier. Not that it did any good, Shizuka found out a few minutes later, when she tried to call her agent. It wasn't working.

Shizuka quickly stuck her phone in the charger for five minutes while she wrapped herself in a fur coat out of her luggage. She needed to contact her agent. Picking the phone off the charger, she saw one little line, signifying power. No sooner had she seen it, though, it disappeared.

'It must be the connection,' Shizuka told herself and headed outside. She went walking in the rain, staring at her phone for any sign of a connection. She walked around behind the motel and went up a few steps to reveal an open area. Looking at her phone again, Shizuka saw two little lines. She dialed the number she knew off by heart, but paused at the last digit when she heard something behind her.

It was then that Shizuka realized where she was. She was all alone, in a secluded area, in the pouring rain. 'I should never have made that stupid phone call...' was Shizuka's last thought before her life ended.

* * *

Bakura was frustrated. He practically had had to drag Malik into their room. It was certainly more comfortable then they both were used to. Malik had glared evilly at him the entire time Bakura had fastened him to the toilet in the bathroom. It was clear that he was tired of wearing these handcuffs. Before he had left to return to the others, Bakura had given Malik a swift kick, just for good measure. 'I could get used to this,' he thought as he left the room.

As he rounded the corner he heard somebody smash the vending machine. Bakura was surprised to see the attractive girl from earlier there, he hands crawling up the glass. He coughed, as to signal to her that he was watching. She whipped around, clearly taken by surprise. It took her a moment to remember who he was, but when she did, she frowned.

"Are you going to arrest me, officer?" she asked. Bakura didn't answer. "In case you're wondering, I'm not stealing. The machine ate my money. I'm just trying to get what I paid for."

"It's all right, I'll get it," Bakura said, moving towards her. He quickly took a dollar out of his pocket, stuck it in the machine and ordered her the chips she had wanted.

"Thanks," she said and started to walk away.

"Do you have a name?" Bakura asked.

"Mai." She still wasn't warming up to him. Bakura decided he had to say something quick.

"Isn't that a city?" he asked, although he knew it wasn't. "I've never been there myself, but-"

"Well you ain't going tonight," Mai said and walked off.

"Damn," Bakura said under his breath, then went to join the others.

* * *

Yami was surprised that he when he returned he saw nearly everyone back in the lobby. He hadn't taken much time to get comfortable in his room, and obviously neither had anyone else. Bakura had arrived just a few seconds after him. The young couple were sitting awkwardly on a couch. The girl was reading a brochure that talked about where they were. The hotel manager was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how to fix the phone. The only people who weren't there were Mai, Shizuka and the family.

Yami looked towards the door of cabin one. He still felt really guilty about hitting that poor woman. He was thankful, at least, that the young girl he had picked up had been a nurse. Just as Yami had finished gathering his thoughts, the husband came out of the room. He still looked worried, but was much more relaxed then before.

"How is she?" Yami asked.

"She's doing better. I'm going to take her to a hospital as soon as the roads clear up." Just then, he seemed to realize that after all this time he had never introduced himself.

"I'm Kaiba Seto. My wife in there is Isis. The little boy is Mokuba," he said, shaking Yami's hand.

* * *

Otogi decided to interrupt the introductions,

"I think that there was a backup plug somewhere out back. You guys should all go back to your rooms. Officer Bakura and Yami, would you mind coming with me?"

They nodded, much to Otogi's relief. As everyone headed back to their rooms, they left quickly, walking out into the pouring rain. Otogi had to admit that every time he came out in weather like this, he always got creeped out. This motel had been here for a long time, or so Otogi believed, and every few minutes it would make noises. Walking out here, alone at night had always brought back memories of the horror movies he had seen. This was the perfect place for an evil murderer to hide.

The officer went ahead and scoped out the place, looking for an ideal spot to have a backup.

"What's in that building over there?" he asked, pointing towards a small house unattached from the rest of the motel.

"That's the laundry room," Otogi explained.

"Do you think it might be in there?"

"It's worth a shot," Otogi said. He hoped deep down that officer Bakura wouldn't wonder why he didn't know exactly where it was. Otogi knew he'd have a hard time explaining that.

He knew the property pretty well. In front were all the rooms, which connected to the small lobby. Behind that there were two buildings; an equipment room and the laundry room. Otogi hoped that they found the plug in the laundry room. He didn't know what would happen if they had to go into to the equipment room.

The entered the building and were filled with warmth. Otogi didn't even realize that the lights shouldn't have been on. They looked around for a little while, oblivious to the noise in the background. Finally Yami realized that something was wrong.

Looking over at the washer's and dryers they all saw that one was being used.

"Would anyone have had time to put their clothes away?" Yami asked.

Approaching the machine, Yami quickly opened the door and Otogi tried not to scream when he saw what was inside.


	3. Worries and Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' or the movie 'Identity'.

_Thank you to all who reviewed this time around!_

Yami No Marik _ I'm guessing you're a Kaiba X Isis fan? I'm not particularly fond of that pairing myself, but it just kindof worked, you know? And I couldn't think of any other characters. Could you really see Isis being a famous, self-centered film star?_

SilverWing147_ What is in it? You shall find out below._

Elusia_ Thank you for your comments. I shall try to make the next murder scarier. It's hard, cuz I haven't seen the movie in a thousand years and can't remember everything. I'm probably renting it tommorow, though, so that should help. _

Ksaturn _I loved the movie as well! Thank you so much!_

* * *

"Mother of God..." Otogi said when he saw what was inside the washing machine. To the ordinary eye just passing by, it looked like some clothes. It was only when you stopped and saw what was _in_ the clothes that you were filled with feelings of disgust. For inside the machine was a human head. It was a woman, he eyes staring up at Otogi unseeing.

There was so much blood everywhere, and Otogi's stomach felt squeamish, to say the very least. With officer Bakura and Yami, though, it was pure business.

"Who is this?" Bakura asked, staring at the head. From where Otogi was standing, he couldn't see the body. Then he realized: there wasn't one. The body was missing.

"The woman I was driving," said Yami. Otogi watched as Bakura stuck his hand in and started moving it through the mess. Ordinarily Otogi wouldn't have minded, but if there was any mysterious evidence, it would most likely point to Otogi, and he didn't want that.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"There's something in there," Bakura replied, not looking up.

"Here, use this, man," Yami said, handing Bakura an object Otogi couldn't make out.

"Thanks." Something occurred to Otogi then. This Yami guy knew an awful lot about what was going on for a limo driver.

"Are you a cop?" Otogi asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"I was," Yami replied matter-of-factly. Just then, Bakura pulled something out. It was covered in blood, but Otogi could still make out that it was a Duel Monsters card. It was a Celtic Guardian. This puzzled Otogi. He couldn't see this woman even liking the game of Duel Monsters, let alone owning a Celtic Guardian. It didn't end there, though. Bakura also found a key to one of the rooms. Otogi could plainly make out the number 10.

"She was in room ten?" Yami asked. Bakura's face darkened.

"I am." A sudden feeling of realization came over Yami's face.

"Where's your guy?" he asked.

"He's cuffed to a toilet."

* * *

Mai was bored. She didn't want to be here, and she hated her room. She was also very hungry. Heading over to the other side of the room, she picked up one of her suitcases and through it on the bed. Opening it, she picked out a few bills and placed it back where she was. She was glad no one had wanted to see her bags. She didn't want to have to explain how she got that money. However, everybody knew that she was hooker, so what did it matter anyways?

Sighing, Mai opened her door to go raid the vending machine again. It was still raining. Just then, she saw the three men who had left earlier running towards her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Go to your room and lock your door," the police officer said quickly heading past her.

"Fuck that," Mai said to no one in particular and followed them into room 10. In there she watched from the doorway as the rushed to the bathroom. When they pushed open the door, she didn't see anything. Just a toilet and sink. There was obviously something wrong, though, because Bakura turned away and cursed to himself.

Mai's face sunk as she realized what was wrong. When he had come to the motel, he had had a prisoner. Now he was missing. Mai lowered her head, and joined in with Bakura's cursing.

* * *

Kaiba looked over at his wife's body. She was doing better, but he was still waiting impatiently for the roads to clear. He still hadn't forgiven the limo driver –Yami, he thought his name was- for hitting her. He could tell that Yami felt guilty about doing so. He was acting way to nice, when he really should be hoping that Kaiba didn't sue him.

Glancing over at Mokuba, Kaiba's heart filled with sadness. The kid was having a hard time adjusting to having Isis for a mother. Kaiba knew everyone here thought Mokuba was his son, but he was really his little brother. But Kaiba had always cared for him like a son, and that wasn't going to stop anytime soon. If Isis died, Mokuba would be all he had left.

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted as Yami, officer Bakura and Otogi all returned, announcing a group meeting. Kaiba turned away from his wife and walked into the lobby, joining everybody else.

* * *

Anzu sat in her seat, panicking. Jou couldn't tell; he was never able to tell anything. He married her without even thinking that it was for the wrong reasons. He didn't love her, this she knew, but it had only been a little while: things could always change. She just had to wait to tell him.

The brochure she had been reading scared her badly. It kept talking about what this motel was built on. Anzu was puzzled. Why would they keep something like that where people could read it? Why would they _want_ them to read it? Anzu was almost completely sure that no one in their right mind would want to stay here if they knew about the burial ground. The very atmosphere of this place was creepy.

Looking around, she saw the officer whisper something to Yami, and walk outside. Anzu wished she knew what was going on. If she only had some small idea of what was happening, it would probably help calm her nerves. Because, in truth, she was scared to death.

All around her it was like being back at school. No one was listening, although she could hear Yami's voice trying to make itself heard. But everyone just kept on talking. Anzu thought of helping him get their attention, then just sat back. He could handle himself.

* * *

"Shut up!" Yami yelled, frustrated. It was like trying to talk to two year olds. No one was paying attention, no matter what he did. This time, though, it seemed like everyone had smartened up. However, once they were listening he didn't know what to say. It was as if his mind went completely blank. He wished Bakura were here, but he was outside, keeping watch for his prisoner. Finally, Yami just decided to come out and say it.

"Someone has been killed..." he said, pausing, letting them take it in. "Katsuya Shizuka."

He heard many different reactions come from parts of the room. Everybody was equally stunned.

"Who's Katsuya Shizuka?" asked Mai, snapping back to reality.

"The actress I was driving," Yami explained. In truth, he felt guilty. He had been paid a great deal of money to get her to her destination on time. Now she was dead, and her body missing.

"How did this happen?" asked Kaiba.

"We don't know yet, because we can't find the body."

"Great," Otogi said. Yami shot him a death glare. Who was he to make sarcastic comments like that? After all, he had seen the same thing. No, though, he was acting cool and composed, as if it had never happened. There was something funny about him, Yami had remarked earlier. It was if he was hiding something. But Yami didn't have time to think about that now.

"Officer Bakura is outside right now," Yami started, hoping that the mention of the police officers name would relax them. "He was transporting a convict-"

"Who escaped!" shot back Otogi. Yami made a mental note to brutally murder Otogi later, but now he just had to try and stop everyone from having a panic attack. That was the last thing he needed right now.

"What?" The young man, Jou, asked, unbelieving.

"Hold on!" Yami said, trying to calm them down, but it was no use. The young woman, Anzu, was spazing out.

"It's not safe here!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet. She looked like she would run for her life at any moment. Her boyfriend tried to calm her down.

"It is safe here. There's a cop here," Jou tried to explain to her, but she was still standing, looking nervous.

"Two cops," remarked Otogi. Yami sighed to himself. This was not going well.

"Wait," Mai remarked, piecing it together. "You're a cop?"

"I was," Yami tried to explain, but she was already getting up.

"You guys are all full of shit," she said and marched off to her room.

* * *

Jou was trying to contain his temper, but Anzu was driving him right towards the breaking point. She was panicking way too much. The cop slash limo driver, Yami, turned to him for help.

"Can you get your girlfriend under control?" he asked him. Pleaded.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jou replied matter-of-factly. "She's my wife."

This made everyone shut up. Even Mai, who at this point had reached the door, turned around and stared at the pair in disbelief. Jou knew what they were thinking. They were too young. But they didn't know his reasons, and he wasn't about to tell them. It was way too personal.

"How long?" asked Mai softly.

"A couple hours," said Anzu sharply, looking quickly at Jou. Then, without another word, she ran out into the night, Jou following behind her.


	4. Knocking on Hell's Door

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' or 'Identity'!

_Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it!_

KSaturn _Thanks!_

Classy.Edward _ Why'd you change your name, Ema? Anycow, I appreciate your...ahem...reviews, as always. Sigh...I guess we don't have to kill Nicole anymore, but let's do it anyways. Oh my god! I was NICE to her once! dies_

nkitty29 _Yeah, I only understand the movie because I analyse, so three times is actually pretty good. _

SilverWing147 _Yeah, I guess a head in the dryer is gross. It happened in the movie too, which is actual VISUAL grossness. I don't explain why Yami isn't an officer in this chapter...it'll all be explained in the end, don't worry. This chapter was mostly about Anzu and Jou._

Elusia _I hope you don't kill me for me for any character deaths that might occur; it's just the way the story goes. Believe me, it pains me to do such a cruel thing as well._

twilighteyes8120 _No offence taken, I already realize that I suck at spelling. Hmm...maybe that's why I got 86 in ELA... As always, thank you for your imput, it's always a pleasure. _

* * *

Yami watched as the young couple ran out into the exact area he had told them not to. As they pushed past Officer Bakura, he could see the man looking at him confused. Yami shrugged. Some people were just out of control. He must admit, though, he was surprised to find out that they were newlyweds. They didn't appear to be any more than 22 years old. Of course, who knew what was happening to the world nowadays. After all, there were kids getting pregnant at twelve, so why couldn't this young couple be married?

Looking around, Yami assumed that nearly everyone was having the same thoughts as him. Of course, they were probably also trying to figure out everything he'd just said about Katsuya Shizuka being murdered, as well. Kaiba rose to his feet and headed back into his room to check on his own wife. Yami leaned against a wall and sighed to himself. This was going to be a difficult night.

* * *

Jou was practically screaming now. Okay...He was screaming, to be blunt. He couldn't help himself, Anzu was acting like a bitch again. It wasn't hugely noticeable to anyone else, but Jou noticed quite clearly. He didn't like her much anyways, but he was a man who insisted on taking responsibility for his actions, so here he was.

"We're leaving!" Anzu said as she started packing up their stuff, the little they had brought with them.

"No we fucking aren't!" Jou yelled at her. "It's safer here than outside."

"No it isn't and you know it! This place is haunted!" Anzu said as Jou felt himself grow red in the face. Not any more of her stupid superstitions, Jou prayed.

"What about the baby? Do you want it to die?" he asked, then stopped before he could go on. He couldn't believe it; he'd actually been able to talk about it outloud. Then he noticed Anzu shitfting from foot to foot, and he knew that something was wrong.

"There's no baby," she managed to croak out. Jou could not believe what he was hearing. What she was saying.

"What do you mean there's no baby? I did all this because you said there was. How is there no fucking baby?" he was screaming, and his temper had long ago been unleashed. Anzu flinched.

"I felt that I was losing you. They said you were sleeping with Sumire; that you were bored with me. I had to think of something to keep you!" she tried to explain, on the verge of tears.

"I thought you told me you never listened to those rumors!" Jou said.

"Yes, but...Sumire came and told me herself," Anzu said softly, tears now flowing softly down her cheeks.

"Sumire! Sumire is just a fucked-up bitch who likes fucking with your head!" Jou said, approaching her. Anzu took a step back, trying to turn away from him. Trying to run away. "How the fuck could you let her get to you liked that? You're so stupid! How dare you fucking put me through that!" he couldn't stop himself any longer, he reached up a hand and brought it swiftly across Anzu's cheek. The bitch deserved that, at least.

"As soon as we get back home we're fucking ending this," Jou said, his decision already made. Anzu tried to protest, which only made Jou angrier. He lifted his hand to hit her, but it didn't contact skin, due to the fact that she quickly turned and ran into the small washroom. Jou knew she had locked the door, but that didn't stop him from trying to get in anyways.

"Get out here you little bitch! Why can't you face me? Are you to fucking scared?" He thought he heard her whimper, so he continued pounding on the door.

* * *

Anzu tried to sing a song from her childhood, something to keep her calm, but she couldn't remember the words. She kept trying to find a way to escape from the pounding on the door, and the screaming in her ears, but she couldn't. There was nowhere for Anzu to escape to this time. And now that she had confessed to him that there was no baby...well, there wasn't anything left to stop him from hurting her. So Anzu had to stay here until somebody found them and pried him off the walls, if that was even possible.

Sitting on the toilet, Anzu realized that this wouldn't be happening if she hadn't made up the story about the baby. It was just that hearing all those stories –even if they were untrue- really woke her up inside. They weren't dating or anything, she'd just slept with them at times. They weren't even friends with benefits. The two of them had just been benefits, and it seemed like everyone knew it. Of course, Anzu had been paranoid at the time. She'd never ask Jou if he was dating anybody else. It wouldn't matter. So she had made up the story about the baby on impulse. And in what seemed like no time, they had driven to a small town and eloped.

Anzu came back to reality as the bolts on the door started to break. She began panicking. After all, the door was the only way to separate herself from Jou. Jou and his fists. Before she knew it, she started screaming for him to stop and pounding on the door. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started wailing. She hated that this had to happen to her, but she had brought it on herself. If only Jou wasn't so violent.

Then it got quiet, and at that moment, what Yami had said earlier clicked in. There was a murderer around, and they had escaped the safety of a group. Anzu had no idea what to do. After all, Jou could be out there waiting for her to come and check on him. He didn't know what she liked or what she did for fun, but he could read her mind like a good novel. On the other hand, something might really have happened to Jou. He could be dead. Anzu tried to push these thoughts from her mind. After all, Jou wouldn't have gone out without a fight, and she surely would have heard that. But still...

Anzu slowly pushed open the door, just enough to peer outside. She didn't see anything, and put a foot out. As soon as she did that, she heard a noise and quickly locked herself in the bathroom again, just as the pounding began. Looking around for any size of escape, Anzu noticed a small window in the back. Pulling it open she quickly squeezed through, thanking God for her petite figure. Dropping down to the ground, she gasped as she came face to face with Officer Bakura.

* * *

Well, Bakura had to admit to himself that he had been shocked to see the figure practically fall on him. He was glad to see that it was just the girl. It meant that she was okay. However, he doubted that she knew anything about her boyfriend...or husband.

"Oh my God! Please help me!" she screamed, her eyes filled with terror. Bakura wondered just what the man had done to her that was making her so scared.

"Is he in there?" Bakura asked, motioning to the couple's room. Anzu nodded. Just then, Bakura heard a voice from behind him. When he realized who it was, Bakura cursed under his breath.

"Anzu?" asked Mai, coming up beside Bakura. "Are you okay?"

Anzu, seeing another girl like herself, practically flung herself on Mai and wept. Bakura had to admit, the girl sure couldn't handle being married. Sighing, Bakura started walking up towards the door, preparing himself for whatever was inside.

* * *

Malik had to keep running. If he ran far enough, they'd never be able to catch him. So running was his only option. He didn't kill that chick, although he knew everybody thought he did. Hell, Bakura probably even thought he did it! After all, Malik had quite a lot of skill in the murder department.

Looking ahead of him, Malik saw that the sky had finally cleared, revealing soft white clouds in a pale blue sky. He relaxed and slowed to a jog. He doubted that they'd catch him now. In front of him, he saw the outline of a city in the distance. Malik estimated that it was probably another five miles, but he could be wrong. He never went to math.

After all this running, Malik had begun to feel tired. Looking to the side, he saw a small wooden shed. This was odd, seeing as they were in the middle of the desert, but nevertheless, it might contain something useful. Changing direction, he turned around and entered the shed.


	5. Past and Present

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' or 'Identity'.

_Thanks to all who reviewed this time around!_

storyfreak _Thanks you muchly!_

nkitty29 _Merci beaucoupio (sry...that's some weird french-ish word...actually, I have no idea what the hell I just said)_

classy.edward _ Thank you for noticing my supreme volleyball skills. I must have learnt that from KT...but then again, no. I love basketball! Yay! Anycow, I did not desert you for a movie, it was extremely good for research. _

twilighteyes8120 _As always, thank you for your valuable comments. I always enjoy your reviews. _

* * *

Bakura honestly could care less about the chick's stupid husband. In his eyes, they were too young to know what true love felt like. Hell, even Bakura didn't know what it felt like, and he was about 20 years their senior. Nevertheless, though, he had a job to do.

Looking back at the girl, he sighed inwardly. He had a suspicion about exactly what was behind that door and it wasn't anything pretty. Turning the handle, he pushed to door open and saw exactly what he thought he would: a body. The mangled figure of Jou was in the corner, covered in blood. It wasn't any different then the last victim, other than the fact that he still possessed a body. But what caught Bakura's attention was the way the body's hands were placed. They were clasped tightly together, like he was holding something.

Although Bakura didn't know Jou at all, he could tell by the look of him that he was a fighter. He wouldn't have just given up and died. Knowing that just made Bakura more suspicious. So much in fact that he turned away from Anzu, who by now was sitting in the wet dirt, crying her eyes out, and tried to pry the hands open. Clutched in his hands, and covered with blood was another duel monsters card. Once Bakura got rid of some of the gore, he was able to see that the card was none other than a 'Flaming Swordsman'. Unlike Shizuka, Jou seemed like a typical person who was fascinated with the card game.

The stench from the coarpse finally got to Bakura and he turned away from the body. He'd come back later, probably with Yami, and check it out some more. Meanwhile, he had some business to attend to.

* * *

To Malik, it seemed that the minute he entered the shed his whole world had gone to Hell again. It was certainly bigger than it seemed. And more crowded. When Malik looked out the small window he had to double check to make sure he was seeing correctly. He was, and Malik wondered if he had completely lost his mind. For outside it was raining heavy and coming straight towards him was that damn cop and his stupid sidekick.

He couldn't believe it. How the hell had he managed to get all the way back to this damn place? Malik looked around for a way to escape but found none. He was trapped and had only precious seconds before they walked in here and found him. Instead of thinking about a way to escape, Malik focused his attention on finding a place to hide. He was not quick enough, however, as before he knew it the door was open and he was being beaten repetitively.

He tried to stop, but Bakura just kept coming at him. He knew that this was his job, but did he have to be so violent about it? Yes, Malik thought before vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

At that moment, Otogi wished that he could just crawl in a hole and die. As he watched Yami and Bakura tie the convict to the post, he knew what was coming. Sure enough, when they were done they turned around and looked at him.

"Yami's going to go investigate Jou's remains while I look for Shizuka's body," Bakura said, looking him in the eye. "Otogi, if you could-"he jerked his head towards the unconscious figure.

There was no way in hell that he was going to watch that guy. Looking him over, Otogi estimated that he was probably a great deal stronger than himself. However, he didn't want to offend the officer. That would get him nowhere tonight. It might even make him think he was the murderer! Now that Otogi had thought that, he realized that it was quite possible that the convict wasn't the murderer. This small fact worried Otogi even more. So much, in fact, that he pulled Yami to the side as him and Bakura were walking out the door.

"Listen, Yami," Otogi said, trying to sound persuading. "I'm not exactly comfortable with guard duty." He knew he had failed when Yami looked at him as if he had three heads.

"He's unconscious, Otogi. He's tied to a post."

* * *

Mai was bored. Anzu had finally calmed down and Mokuba was with Kaiba. Isis had just awakened a little while ago, and everyone was relieved. Mai knew that once Yami found out, he'd be much more relaxed than before. Know that she thought of him, Mai decided that since everyone was fine now she'd go find him. Whatever he was doing was certainly more entertaining than anything else that was happening.

Getting up, Mai explained to Anzu that she was going to get something from her room. Okay, so that was a lie, but to tell Anzu the truth would just make the girl nervous, and that wouldn't do. Walking outside, she quickly put her hands over her head in a feeble attempt to take shelter from the rain. Looking around for Yami, she saw that the door to Anzu's room was open.

Upon reaching the stairs up, she saw that Yami was indeed inside. From the looks of things, he was investigating further into it. Perhaps Yami was unsure over whether the convict guy really was the murderer; Mai wasn't sure. Finally, Yami noticed she was there.

It was awkward. He ignored her at first and Mai just stood there and watched. Finally she asked him the question that was nagging her in her mind.

"Why aren't you a cop anymore, Yami?"

"I filed a report for sickness. I couldn't take it anymore." Yami continued investigating like nothing had happened.

"Why?" Mai asked, then died of embarrassment when she realized what she'd said. She could be so annoying sometimes!

"Well, see, this one time I was called out to a bridge. There was a young girl there, and she told me that she didn't see any reason for living anymore. I tried to convince her. I told her about how much sadness this would cause her family and everyone. For a second, she turned around to face me, and I thought she was coming down. But then," Yami paused, tears in his eyes. "Then she jumped, and I couldn't do anything to help her. After that I couldn't do my job properly. Wherever I went I saw that girl. I eventually quit because of what I called 'health reasons'."

Mai nodded, understanding completely.


End file.
